


The Name you've Drawn

by janjan_the_ninth



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas fic, F/F, Fluff, Gavin is not as much of an asshole as he seems to be, Gavins and Nines Pov, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Tina is a supportive friend, but she doesn't know everything since gavin is secretive af, gavin's colleages aren't treating him well, this fic started with a crack idea but is definitely crack less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janjan_the_ninth/pseuds/janjan_the_ninth
Summary: The DPD holds it's annual Secret Santa and Gavin entered, for the first time in his whole career. He entered because he had a big crush on Nines and no matter how slim the chance of him getting Nines' name was, it was worth a shot. Better than actually doing something about his crush.What he didn't expect was that the wishlist he got would made him doubt the trust he put into his partner.
Relationships: Tina Chen/ST300 Android(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 14
Kudos: 81





	The Name you've Drawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springroll97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springroll97/gifts).



> This fanfiction stems from a crack idea of a DPD Secret Santa where Nines put something related to his crush on Gavin into his wishlist and turned into a crack less and serious fic with angst, feels and a happy ending.
> 
> This is for Spring who is an amazing bean who does so much for the Cults server. We love you <3
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta reader [Talia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicophony/pseuds/sapphicophony), who definitely has no emotions and doesn't love anyone <3

Nines had learned a lot in the year he’d been awake. Namely, humans loved surprises. Almost as much as they loved their traditions. They also found any and every opportunity to celebrate something. So it didn’t come as much of a surprise to him that the DPD was planning on hosting its very own annual Secret Santa. It was the first one following the android revolution of the previous year. A movement that concluded with the introduction of android rights all across the country. 

Everyone was encouraged to join the DPD’s Secret Santa with any gift up to a budget of 25 dollars welcome. From handmade crafts including scarfs, art and even songs to store bought bits and bobs, it was up to each individual to decide what they wanted to give. As long as it came near to something on the wishlist, it was fine.

“Oh come on, Nines. Please join the Secret Santa. I bet you’re an amazing gift giver.” Tina whined at him. She had been trying to convince him to join all week long.

“Are you attempting to convince me to join simply so you may have the opportunity to receive a gift from me?” He teased. He enjoyed spending part of his break with Officer Chen. She had a quick mind and was a very pleasant person to be around. Tina scoffed.

“As if. The chance of you getting my name is what? 1 in 200?”

“With an estimated participation of 84% the probability of me drawing your name lies at approximately 0.184%.”

“See? I don’t actually have _that_ selfish of an interest in getting you to join.”

“You said the same thing about getting me to invite Stacy to our last night out. You used me to get some alone time with her.” Nines said, hand over his Thirium pump as he feigned being hurt. As usual he was unable to quell his desire to be as dramatic as possible.

“That was _one time_!” Tina exclaimed, “and I apologised for it.” 

Nines smiled. He felt like a third wheel that evening, but he couldn’t be mad about it knowing Stacy and Tina had been in a happy relationship from that day on.

“I mean it, though. You could get something nice out of it.” Tina said, interrupting his thoughts.

“I have no need for gifts.” Nines was confused, what use would he have for material items? Tina sighed.

“I know you’ve only been alive for a year but use your imagination. There are artists and authors taking part in this. They could create something you’ve only been dreaming about.” She wriggled her eyebrows at him.

“And do pray tell, Officer Chen, what have I been dreaming about?”

“Gavin _phcking_ Reed.” Tina smirked as she pronounced ‘fucking’ as Gavin always did. It was very adorable in Nines’ opinion. Nines blushed but Tina continued before he could fumble a retort. “Every Officer and his dog knows of your giant crush. Heck, at this point I’m pretty sure the entire DPD knows about it, you’re not exactly subtle. The people from Forensics even started giving you two the ship name Reed900; it caught on pretty quick.” She crooked her head as she was in deep thought. “You _do_ know what a ship name is, right?”

“Of course, Officer Chen, I am aware of what that means.”

“Hey, it’s worth a shot. You don’t have to put any of that on your wishlist. You could always just ask for another succulent for your desk.”

“It would be quite the risky move to put ‘Reed900’ on my wishlist. What if Gavin were to get my name?”

“First off, Gavin never joins the Secret Santa. You know as well as I do that he’s a bit of a recluse. He and I may have been friends for 8 years, but there are still things he doesn’t even share with me. Especially not relationships or crushes.”

Nines let his head hang. “So you wouldn’t happen to know if there might be a chance of him returning my feelings.”

Tina reaches out and squeezed his hand. “I’m sorry, Nines. If I did I’d have told you by now. Or I’d have at least kicked his ass so he’d tell you himself.” 

That made Nines laugh. “You’re the best, Tina.”

“Just think about it, okay? Best case, you’ll get a nice portrait of you and Gavin being all lovey-dovey. Worst case? You’ll have another god damn succulent on your desk.”

“I’ll think about it.” Nines said before took his leave.

Gavin was already sitting at his desk absorbed in a case file when Nines returned from his break. The Detective probably hadn’t taken a break at all yet. Nines placed a coffee in front of Gavin, prompting him to look up from his work.

Gavin smirked at Nines as he accepted the coffee. “Have a good break with the queen of gossip, Tin Can?”

“As always.” Nines said as he moved to sit at his desk across Gavin’s. “Any leads while I was gone?”

“Nah, we’re still waiting for the warrant on Jay Fuller and their fucking mansion. So I’m reviewing the evidence to see if I missed something.”

“I’m sure you did not miss anything. But if it would put you at ease I can look over them too.”

“Don’t worry about it, I don’t need some supercomputer to do what I can do. Go check your email or whatever.” Gavin dismissed him with the wave of his hand. Others would interpret this as rude, but Nines knew his partner. He didn’t want Nines to waste time on some mindless reviewing when instead he could work on new leads that could potentially save a life. The job was more important to Gavin than how people perceive him. It was one of many things that drew Nines towards the irritable Detective.

There were no important messages waiting in his inbox. He was about to close the tab and begin working on their next case, a simple break in, when he noticed the department wide email for the Secret Santa. His conversation with Tina came back into his mind. 

‘What could go wrong.’ Nines thought, as he entered his name into the so-called ‘DPD Cults Secret Santa’.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Gavin knew it was a bad idea. There was a reason he never joined the Secret Santa. He had no reason to suddenly do so now. And yet, here he was, sitting at his desk at 6:58am. At 7:00am the names for the Secret Santa were drawn. 

Gavin only entered this stupid gift giving in the hopes of getting one specific name. And the probability of getting that specific name was incredibly low. Nines could probably tell him how low the probability was. He didn’t even know if the person he wanted to get even took part in this Secret Santa.  
Gavin never said that he was smart. He was an asshole workaholic with an unrequited crush. Basically, he was screwed.

Gavin hadn’t given any thought about what he was going to receive as a gift. His wishlist was pretty simple. ‘Don’t tell anyone I’m taking part in this.’ and ‘A cute succulent that will be put on Nines’ desk, no note attached’. It was a fool-proof plan, or so he thought.

On the dot, at 7:00am, the emails went out. He already heard some people, who took the Secret Santa far too serious, cheer out as they received a name. Gavin made sure no one was able to see his desktop as he opened his inbox. In big blue letters it read:

“THE NAME YOU HAVE DRAWN IS **NINES**  
Click here to check their wishlist.”

A wave of relief washed through Gavin’s body. This was exactly what he wanted. He checked again that no one was near him before he clicked on Nines’ wishlist. He hoped there was something he could get that would make Nines happy. His relief was short-lived as it was quickly replaced by anxiety the more he read through Nines’ list. 

His hands started to shake. Gavin thought Nines was different. Of course he had heard all the office gossip about them. Just because Gavin kept to himself, didn’t mean that he wasn’t aware of his environment, of the way people talked about him. They noticed Gavin had feelings for his partner. The android-hater crushing on none other than an android. It was a field day for his coworkers and they did everything in their power to make fun of him. They even created a ship name for them to taunt him even more. It was the very ship name that he was staring at. On Nines’ wishlist. Gavin felt sick. This had to be a joke. Nines would never make fun of Gavin like this. He was his partner, a person he could trust. Someone had to have hacked Nines’ wishlist. 

He sent the wishlist to his home device before deleting the email. He then abruptly left his desk to check in with the IT people. He had to make sure that someone had not hacked the Secret Santa system.

_____________

“What do you mean the system is secure?!” Gavin screamed at the IT person. Jaimy, or something. They didn’t bat an eye at his abrasiveness. Calmly, they repeated themselves.

“This is one of the most secure systems in existence. Look, some of us nerds here were bored one night and decided to create this airtight server specifically for the Secret Santa. This year, with all the new androids wanting to join, we got Connor to check it. Even he couldn’t hack it. So whatever it is you got on the wishlist is what the person wrote.” They turned back to their computer. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got work to do.”

“Yeah yeah, just don’t tell anyone I’m involved in this.” He couldn’t have let them have the last word. He still has an image to keep, even if he felt he was about to break. He couldn’t work like this. He couldn’t sit at his desk across from Nines and keep his cool. He probably wouldn’t even be able to look Nines in the eyes. He felt betrayed.

He sent a quick message to Nines. ‘Yo Tin Can, feel like I’m going to throw up. Gonna head back home.’ Gavin huffed a laugh. He didn’t even have to lie for this.

_____________

Going home was not one of Gavin’s smartest ideas. At the precinct he would have been able to distract himself with work. At home Gavin was alone with his thoughts and Nines’ wishlist. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

This is the reason why Gavin simply keeps to himself. People just end up hurting him one way or another. Not that anyone would spend time with Gavin of their own volition. Nines only spends time with him because they are partners.

Gavin curled in on himself. He never intended on getting close to Nines. When they were first partnered up Gavin actually thought he would be the perfect partner. Back then he still viewed androids as mindless, emotionless machines. And a machine can’t get in the way of him doing his job, right? A machine won’t use him for personal gains, won’t try to come close to him only to throw him away when he isn’t useful anymore. Gavin felt safe from all that, especially with an android that obviously had a giant stick up his ass.

It surprised both of them when Nines replied to his sarcastic remarks with a humour so dry that Gavin couldn’t help himself and snorted in his coffee. Nines actually kept up with Gavin’s remarks and jabs and even put them out just as often as Gavin did. Nines didn’t try to please people. He didn’t try to be as brown nosed and fake as his predecessor just so everyone would like him. Connor never showed what he actually thought and it made Gavin so uncomfortable. But Nines wasn’t like that. He was someone Gavin could trust. Or that’s what he thought.

Gavin sat curled up in front of his couch for hours. Only when his gray tabby Ash headbutted his arm, did he get pulled from his spiralling thoughts. He scratched her head as a thanks. A glance at the clock showed him that it was afternoon. He spent 7 hours wallowing in self pity. 

‘Good job, Gavin’, he thought. ‘Crying over a boy like a highschooler.’ Gavin should just get over this while he still can and move on. Nines was actually a competent partner and it was stupid to lose him over realising he was abusing Gavin’s trust, just like everyone else. He should just leave it behind him. And yet, there was still something stopping him. Behind all the self-deprecating thoughts that invaded Gavin’s mind, he was still a good Detective. Something was telling him there was more to the story; and it would be foolish of him to ignore a gut feeling.

_____________

Gavin spent the rest of the afternoon between analysing Nines’ wishlist and his motives behind it, and paying attention to his cat. By now Gavin knew the wishlist by heart:

“1. A small succulent for my work desk.  
2\. Something that incorporates Reed900 and Christmas.  
3\. A Reed900 hug, as art, not in the literal sense.  
Likes: Plants, Cats  
Dislikes: Making fun of people.”

So far he had no luck in figuring out why Nines put the Reed900 prompts on his wishlist. Gavin couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Yet the dislikes were a sign against Nines making fun of him. Gavin was missing some crucial information. He had to investigate this further and somehow get more out of Nines.

Gavin’s musings were interrupted by the door bell. It was already dark outside, so it had to be around 8pm. He wasn’t expecting anyone. As he opened the door he was surprised to find Nines on the other side. He couldn't help the hurt he felt as he laid his eyes upon the android. 

“What the _phck_ are you doing here?” Gavin scoffed, trying to mask his feelings. Still, he stepped to the side to let Nines in.

“I came to make sure that you were feeling better, Detective Reed. The precinct felt particularly quiet today without your loud and boisterous presence. You normally don’t leave work, even when you are feeling ill.” 

“Yeah, maybe I didn’t feel like throwing up on my paperwork. Good to know you missed me.”

“Do you know what caused it?” Gavin could swear that he heard actual concern in Nines’ voice. The android had always tried to make sure that Gavin stayed healthy, including dousing him in ice cold water to stop him from finishing his cigarette. Nines can be a real asshole. An asshole who cares for his sorry ass. Gavin's gut feeling of Nines not joking about him gets stronger by the second. Fuck, how could he have even doubted Nines at all.

“Probably this stupid excitement everyone has about the Secret Santa. Was at the precinct when people got their names or something like that.” As Nines scowled at him he quickly added, “Maybe it was the tuna salad I ate the night before. Don’t worry, terminator, I’ll be back at work tomorrow and you’ll regret missing me.”

“I doubt that.”

They stared at each other. Gavin noticed that they were still standing at the door. It was obvious to Gavin that Nines didn’t want to intrude in case he was still feeling sick. He was about to ask Nines to leave, so that the android can ‘charge up his batteries’ or whatever when he realised that this was the perfect moment to interrogate him on the wishlist.

“Did you take part in the Secret Santa?” Gavin asked. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He tried to act nonchalant but it probably came off as more defensive. At least it didn’t deter Nines. Of course Gavin already knew the answer but Nines didn’t know that.

“Yes I did.”

“Terminator’s first Secret Santa. Write anything fun on your wishlist?”

“Why are you asking me this, Detective. Are you hunting for information?”

“Nah, I’m asking ‘cause I’m curious and like the gossip.” He deflected his interest in favour of teasing the android.

Nines huffed. “If you really want to know, I took writing my wishlist seriously. It was part of the rules.”

“Never stopped anyone before.” Gavin said. Maybe it was a tad too much. He hated that it immediately caused Nines to look concerned. Concerned and sad.

“Have you taken part in it before?” Nines asked. His voice was soft.

“I’ve never taken part in it. But as a Detective it’s not hard to figure out what others write on their wishlists, especially when it concerns me.” Gavin spat out the last part. He knew that he wasn’t the easiest person to be around but it always felt like a stab in the back when his colleagues acted like this. They were supposed to be there for eachother. And yet people wonder why Gavin prefered to work alone. That was, until Nines came along and showed him that he could actually count on his partner to have his back. Gavin didn’t quite know why. 

“Wishes like ‘Make Gavin quit’ were quite popular. And then there was that one year at least half of the people we see in the precinct wished for ‘Just one morning without Gavin bitching’ on their wishlist. That was fun.” 

Gavin looked down, not wanting to see Nines’ reaction. He didn’t want any pity, he didn’t deserve it. However, Nines was too busy seething with murderous rage to provide any pity. The feeling was quick to dissipate as the android returned to his stoic posture.

“Knowing you, you ‘bitched’ even more the following days. Am I right?” 

Gavin looked up at this. Nines was attempting to lighten the mood. It might have even worked a little bit. But he could see how tense Nines was. And it was his fault. “Ha, you bet I did. Served those fuckers right.”

“I had feared that there were some people taking part in this who weren’t serious.”

“What made you join then?” Gavin asked. He didn’t expect an immediate answer. Nines liked to keep Gavin on his toes. At least that’s what Nines said. Gavin thinks Nines only does it because he likes how Gavin wrinkles his nose whenever he’s deep in thought. He smiled a bit as he noticed that Nines’ eyes landed on his nose. "Tina convinced you, right?" 

"Yes, she did. How did you know?"

"Well, I am a Detective, and it sounds like something she would do. When she sets her mind on something, she'll usually succeed."

"She tried to convince you too." Nines concluded. At Gavin’s affirming nod he continued. "But she didn't succeed."

"Yeah, no shit, have you met me? You know that nobody can stand me. If I wanted to humiliate myself at work I'd suck someone off at the front desk instead of giving those assholes another reason to make my life hell . And they would, I mean I already told you what they put on their list when I wasn’t participating. Definitely would prefer the first option one more."

"Do you always have to be so blunt and vulgar?" Gavin shot him one of his two eyed winks, which received a small disappointed shake of Nines' head. Nines then fixated Gavin with an intense stare. " _I_ like you." The way Nines said it left no room for argument. Not that Gavin planned to. Nines liked him!

"I think I have already taken up a lot of your time. I hope to see you at work tomorrow. Get some sleep, Detective."

"Be careful to not get wet on your way home. It’s raining. We wouldn't want you to collect any rust on your pretty head."

"Good night, Detective." Nines said with a smile as he closed the door. 

Gavin felt back to normal again, even ecstatic, after his talk with Nines. This was them. This small return to normality. This familiar feeling nearly made Gavin forget the entire reason for his improvised interrogation of Nines.  
He went over everything Nines had said. Somehow, even though Nines had been his partner for over a year, the android liked him. Gavin, a bad mouthed asshole on his best days. Could Gavin really entertain the thought that Nines might return his feelings? As absurd as this thought was, the evidence pointed toward it. And if that was the case, then his Reed900 wishes were real. 

Gavin was back on to his mission. Making Nines the best Secret Santa present of all time. The anxiety and hurt of the day were already forgotten as he started to plan his gift. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Nines had finished his gift early on. His drawn name was Catherine Spring, a kind forensic sketch artist. She was pleasant to work with. Her wishlist included knitted accessories and as Cyberlifes most advanced android it wasn’t difficult for him to install the latest knitting module and create the perfect cardigan in her size. His capability as a Detective made it easy for him to pick her favourite colour too. It was enjoyable for Nines to work on his present. Knitting had quite a calming quality to it. 

It was the day of the gift exchange and Nines had put the neatly wrapped up cardigan on Catherine’s desk. He hoped she liked it. As Nines wandered back toward his desk, he was surprised to see that Gavin was already behind his own computer. This was early for Gavin. 

“You are up early today, Detective.”

“Good fucking morning to you too, Tin Can.”

With that Gavin went back to work and Nines followed his lead. They scanned through their paperwork in silence. Things had been slow recently, there hadn’t been a new case for the last two days. Suddenly, they were interrupted by one of the interns. Aum had been an intern for half the year. Usually, the android wasn’t seen on this floor as she was working in the archives. In her hands she held a potted plant, an echeveria, as Nines scanning software supplied. The shy woman put the plant down on Nines’ desk. As Nines was about to thank her for her Secret Santa gift, she looked over at Gavin. Said man scowled at her and she instantly hurried away. Nines turned to face him. 

“That was unnecessarily rude of you.”

Gavin raised his hands innocently. “I didn’t do anything. Am I not allowed to look at the people who interrupt us?” Nines could read from Gavin’s body language that scaring away the intern was Gavin's intent. Nines didn’t know why Gavin did so. Asking Gavin for the reason for everything he did was a fruitless task. So he went back to work.

Gavin decided to get some lunch and Nines accompanied him. He was sitting in front of Gavin as the Detective was happily munching on his sandwich. Gavin was downright ecstatic all day and had been mostly behaved well. With the exception of him scowling down at the intern. It didn’t surprise Nines when Gavin started speaking, with a full mouth.

“Ya know. Today hath beem a thlow day.” Gavin said, before finally swallowing his food. Nines grabbed Gavin's hand, effectively stopping Gavin from taking another bite. Gavin paused and slowly lowered his sandwich again. “Well anyway. I don’t feel like spending all day at work today. Paperwork can also be done from home. Way more comfortable. And we both know that should a new case arise, the old man and his golden boy will get it. So, head over to my place tonight?” He continued to sell his point more. “And you’ll get the bonus of finishing work _and_ petting a cat.”

“I have to say, you make valid arguments for your case. We will head to your place at 6pm.”

Nines could hear Gavin mumble ‘bossy’ as he took another bite from his sandwich. Nines could only smile at Gavin’s antics. He really looked forward to working from Gavin’s apartment. So far Nines had been at Gavin’s apartment only a handful of times. He adored the gray tabby Gavin owns. Something he also noticed was that Gavin was much less guarded in a familiar environment.

The good mood reached Nines too, and when they returned from their break, Nines went to prepare a coffee for his partner. As often around this time, Officer Chen was already present in the room. She held a frame in her hand. When she noticed Nines, she beconned him to come over. Nines started the coffee machine and did as Tina wished. As Nines got closer he could see the picture the frame held. It was a lovely portrait of Stacy.

“Can you believe that Talia drew this? With her own hands? I think I’m in love.” Tina sighed.

“And here I thought you were in love with Stacy.” Nines couldn’t help teasing her. Skillfully, he avoided Tina’s elbow jab.

“What did you get?” 

“I have received a succulent from Aum. It’s quite an adorable one.”

“Oh no. I’m so sorry Nines. Why did I get the person who can draw?”

“Don’t worry, Tina. I’m quite happy with my plant. Miss Aum is, from what I’ve heard, quite a talented artist, too. I think she was just unsure of what to do with my other prompts.”

“Well, then I’m relieved.” Tina stared back at her gift. “You staying long today?”

“No. Gavin and I have decided on continuing our paperwork from his apartment.” At that, Tina looked up.

“You do know that that sounds like a date, right? Well, a date in the Gavin way.”

“I can assure you that it’s not a date. It would be better if you kept such assumptions to yourself or else I’ll tell Stacy of your new crush.” Nines tried to keep a straight face but couldn’t help smirking.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Tina replied, mock affronted. 

“Oh, I would.”

“Okay then, see you later lover boy. Enjoy your date.”

_____________

At 6pm sharp Nines and Gavin made their way over to the latter’s apartment. Something was going on. Gavin’s vitals were rising and he was hardly able to sit still in his seat. It got worse the closer they got to their destination.

The last time Nines had been here was one month and 13 days ago. Of course he didn’t expect any big changes in Gavin's interior design. In the way Gavin talked about it, he didn’t expect him to put up any decoration.

Yet when Nines walked through the door and Gavin turned on the lights, Nines paused. The whole living room was covered in fairy lights and there was a Christmas tree in the corner. Everything screamed festivities at him. It looked stunning. He nearly missed that the table was set. Gavin had to light up a candle for him to notice. Nines analysed the scene before him and came to only one conclusion. This was a date. Gavin Reed has prepared a date for him.

Nines was about to say something, when Ash greeted him, very loudly, demanding pats. He knelt down and picked her up. Her purring motor started instantly, he didn’t even need to pet her. He kicked off his shoes and followed Gavin further into the living room. In the time he picked up the cat, Gavin had put down two plates, a salad for himself and a plate of Nines’ favourite thirium ‘cake’. Gavin returned from the kitchen again. This time he held two glasses in his hand. He stopped in front of Nines, who let go of Ash in favour of accepting the thirium drink. Ash walked out of the room, having gotten enough attention for the day. Gavin looked after her. 

“The little Miss didn’t even look at me. You would think I’ve never fed her.”

“She just likes me better.”

“Yeah, she does. Can’t blame her for it.”

“You like me, don’t you?” Nines looked at Gavin and Gavin held the stare. He could hear Gavin swallow.

“Of course I do, Terminator. You stayed. For whatever reason you stayed as my partner and as my friend. And I don’t mind looking at your stupidly pretty ken doll face.”

“You really have a way with words.”

“You like it,” teased Gavin.

“Yes I do.” Nines grinned. “So you decided to use work as an excuse to get me to this date.” With another look around he added, “and you decorated for it.”

“Well, how else would I fulfill the Reed900 Christmas prompt.” Gavin smirked at Nines who could only groan at this. Everything that happened the last time he was here suddenly made sense. How did he never acknowledge the possibility that Gavin might return his feelings? This was the best gift he could have received.

“You took part in the Secret Santa, you little shit.”

“Guilty as charged.”

“You’re lucky that I like you.”

“As much as I would love to continue this lovely talk about you having our shipping name on your wishlist, how about we instead continue with this date I planned. Wouldn’t want it to go to waste now, would you.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Detective.” Nines replied. He sat down across the table from Gavin. They can discuss how they want to move forward after their date. For now, he was going to enjoy himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading this. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
